The Imprisoned Monsters
The Imprisoned Monsters are a bunch of creatures that are imprisoned by the Fear Corporation in Pup House In the Woods. In which they were all imprisoned by Azuna Hayate's father, Robert Hayate, who had brought her to the Corporation to scare the pants off of her rival. Unfortunately, the PAW Patrol had unleashed the monsters a la A System Overdrive, which slaughtered the soldiers and workers in there. They are lead by the great creature lord: Disturbiana List of Monsters (In the elevator scene) *Sumatran Rat Monkey- It appears in the elevator scene of the episode, with it surprising the pups by scaring them, AND eating a dog made up of hot dogs. *Tarred Zombie- It appears in the elevator scene as well. It is seen rocking out to Flesh to Flesh by Lamont, it is one of the monsters that actually likes those that appear near his cube. *Cat Zapper- It appears in the elevator scene on the right elevator *Disturbiana, Lord of Creatures and Evil- She appears in the left elevator, and then appears near the hallway where the pups are, where she tells them to press the system purge button. System Overdrive The System Overdrive is an event that has the pups hitting the System Overdrive button, releasing every monster and starting the Great Monster Riot. They release in waves, ten at a time. Pre-Overdrive The monsters that appear BEFORE the overdrive are listed in order. * Left elevator cameras: Albatross Spider, Bride of Frankenstein, Changling, Mood Ring Monster and Cockatrice * Right elevator cameras: Griffin, Chupacabra, Octopus Monster, Black Sheep and Zek the Freak Waves of Monsters released * First Wave: Kasa-Obake, T-Rex, Appetizer, Killer Turkey, Severed Hand, Tarred Zombie, Tongue Beast, Jiang Shi, Frilled Lizard and Mailbox *Second Wave: Giant Eyeball, Temple Stonehead, Action Planner, Alaskan Bull Worm, Kappa, Skeleton, Flufa Flufa Barger, Disturbiana, Basket Brawl-&-Chain and Cat Zapper *Three Wave: Mothman, Ao Ao, Sumatran Rat Monkey, Plaid Monster, Basket Brawlrus, Nuckelavee, Mutant Mercenaries, Jar Creature, Raven and Bloody Mary *Fourth Wave: Saber-tooth Tiger, Vultures, Cerberus, Thunder Rhino, Hydra, Snow Monster, Ghost Knights, Poodle Monster, Dreidel Monster and Angler Fish Betting Board The betting Board is a board that is used to bet on which monsters come out of their shafts, and the one who betting on that monster not only get the rest of the day off, but ALSO get a winning amount of money! * Jiang Shi- Archives bet on her. * Basket Mutant- Labor Unions bet on him. * T-Rex- Feeders bet on this monster * Poodle Monster- Demolition bet on this monster. * Hydra- Environmental Controls bet on this monster. * Cerberus- Groomers bet on this monster. * Dodo Birds- Ramon bets on this monster. * Griffin- Gourmets bet on this monster. * Appetizer- Graphic Design bets on him. * Clown Doll- Accounting bets on him. * Chicken Zombies- Data bets on them. * Chupacabra- Juan Jorge Jose bets on him. * Thunder Rhino- Tangier bets on him. * Bloody Marie- The Bisket Twins bet on her. * Octopus Monster- Oceanology bets on him. * Cockatrice- Crytpitozoologists bet on it. * Vultures- Electric bets on them. * Ghost Knights- Zoology bets on them. * Kappa- Cleaning bets on them. * Ghost Pirate- Chemistry bets on him. * Skeletons- Distribution bets on them. * Frilled Lizard- DNA bets on him. * Parasites- Communications bets on them. * Mothman- Fisher Bisket bets on him. * Jar Monster- Monban bets on him. * Terra Cotta Warriors- Finance bets on them. * Chinese Dragon- Costume Design bets on him. * Bufera di neve Gang (Aka the Blizzard Gang)- Construction bets on them. * Anubis- Chem Department bets on him. * Hand- Fashion bets on him. * Aztec Statue- Update Experts bet on him. * Snow Monster- Madame Pom bets on him. * Killer Turkey- Consummations bet on him. * Gypsy- Landscapers bet on her. * Mutant Soldiers- Wranglers bet on them. * Alaskan Bull Worm- The Harbinger bets on him. Monsters seen in the System Overdrive Monsters seen in the System Overdrive Monsters seen in the System Overdrive * Accordion Monster- It is seen chasing a worker down the stairwell in one scene * Action Planner- It is seen in the second wave of the Overdrive after being placed in by Doraemon. It is later seen chasing workers down a hallway. * Alaskan Bull Worm- It appears in the second wave and eats three soldiers whole! * Albatross Spider- It appears on the first monitor near the System Overdrive button. * Alligator Luggage- It is seen on a camera screen chasing one of the workers down a hallway * Angler Fish- It appears and shallows up Ramon during the fourth wave, and it then swims off. Don't worry though, he was actually helping him escape *Anubis- He appears on a monitor in which he starts to put in a recently attacked guard's organs into vases * Ao Ao- It appears in the 3rd wave of the guard's raid, and later appears chasing a solider down a hall. *Appetizer- It appears in the first wave during the guard's raid, and chases a solider into the hallway. * Armadillo Archer- *Aztec Sentinel- * Basket Brawl-&-Chain- It appears during the second wave of security, smashing one of the soldiers with a belly flop * Basket Brawlrus- It appears during the 3rd wave of the overdrive and chases one of the workers with a Herring and slaps them with it. * Basket Mutant- It disguises itself as a picnic basket and attacks a worker in one of the monitors. * Black Sheep- He appears and blows up next to a Nitro crate storage, blasting a few workers sky high! * Bloody Mary- * Bride of Frankenstein- She appears in one of the elevator cube cameras pre-overdrive * Button Eyed Students- They appear in a hallway near the Plaid Monster, having the pups and agents to flee * Carnotaurus- It appears within the System Overdrive by not only eating a worker thrown off of a railing by the Ghost Pirate, but also charges at a worker and eats him WHOLE!! * Cat Zapper- It appears in the 2nd wave as the last monster released from it's cell * Cerberus- * Clown Doll- He appears on a monitor of the control room, attacking a worker. * Changling- It appears in one of the elevator monitors pre-overdrive. * Chernadog- He appears in the system overdrive, but only in the stand off for the cube * Chicken Zombies- They appear on one of the 9 multi-monitors chasing a worker down slowly * Chimera- * Chinese Dragon- * Chupacabra- * Cockatrice- * Comic Book Lizard- She appears on a monitor chasing one of the workers and starts to maul him. * Daleks- They are seen Zapping some evil minions of Azuna during the Standoff for the Kube. * Disturbiana- * Dodo Birds- They appear during the System Overdrive, chasing workers down a hall while the Ghost Pirate throws a worker off the railing * Dreidel Monster- * Electric Eel- * Frilled Lizard- He is seen in the System Overdrive, scaring a solider with his screech * Flufa Flufa Barger- It appears in the second wave of the Overdrive, sings it's creepy song, eats three workers and turns them into Evil Bunnies * Ghost Knights- They appear in the fourth wave and start to attack and slice at Juan Jorge Jose, who was defending Fisher Bisket and Ramon from any monsters that were about to attack them. In which Juan then unleashes a Black Hole bomb and sucks the knights in, though it's aftermath sends him and Tangier flying! * Ghost Pirate-He appears during the System Overdrive and throws a worker off of a railing into the mouth of a Carnotaurus before he can even hit the ground. * Griffin- * Gypsy- She is seen on a monitor of the Control Room and plays cards with a crow solider, who gets a death card and faints * Hydra- He appears in the fourth wave and joins the Ghost Knights in attacking Hitchcroc Alfree * Jar Monster- It appears in the third wave of the System Overdrive and starts to chew on a worker's leg * Kappa- He appears in the second wave, riding on the Action Planner to help dispatch soldiers * Mail Box- He appears in the first wave of the Overdrive, which he says hello to a solider, shakes his hand, then leaves. But not before grabbing the crow solider with a giant glove and turning him into a package * Mood Ring Monster- It appears in one of the ten elevator monitors near the System Overdrive button * Mothman- It appears in the third wave of the riot, with it flying through the glass window that housed the button, causing the pups to flee. It then follows them down a hallway AND charges though a wall, leaving an opening and then leaving the said opening to terrorize other workers, but not before saying thank you to them as he flies off. * Mutant Mercenaries- They appear in the 3rd wave of the Overdrive, doing a security check for the PAW Patrol BEFORE they head into the secret exit. * Nuckelavee- * Octopus Monster- He appears pre-overdrive on one of the elevator screens. * Parasites- * Psychotic Kangaroo- He appears in one of the ten elevator monitors pre-overdrive, appears down a hallway back bouncing off the walls onto the heads of workers, then blabbers a bit at us and continues jumping past the Ghost Pirate, Dodo Birds, Carnotaurus, and Ro-Man. He then re-appears on one of the nine monitors of the main office, looking at the 4th monitor. Strangely, he isn't attacking anyone, just wondering if we're paying attention. * Plaid Monster- It is seen in the 3rd wave of defense, chasing a few workers down the hallway. * Poodle Monster- * Raven- * Ro-Man- He appears in the Overdrive chasing a worker down the hallways * Saber-tooth Tiger- It appears in the forth wave of the riot, about to attack Tangier. Even though he was attacking him with a machine gun to fend him off. * Skeleton- He appears in the second wave of monsters and attacks a soldier with his bone-a-rang. * Snow Monster- It appears and bear hugs Madame Pom, but Juan Jorge Jose drop kicks it, scaring it away. * Sumatran Rat Monkey- He appears in the third wave of defense, mistaking Ryder for the one who imprisoned him and attacks him, though he only gets a bit of his hair before he is smacked off of him by a baseball bat * Tarred Zombie- He appears in the first wave of defense and attacks a soldier by... Well, biting him.. in the BRAIN!! * Tongue Beast- It is seen in the first wave of defense, licking a few soldiers. * Temple Stonehead- It appears in the second wave of defense and smashes a worker in the head * Terra Cotta Warrior- * Thunder Rhino- He appears in the fourth wave and attacks Tangier, chasing him out of the main office * Velociraptors- * Vultures- They appear along with some Velociraptors eating the remains of a few of the workers * Wing Tango- It is seen squawking at a soldier in one scene. * Xenomorphs- * Zek the Freak- He is seen beating down a soldier with his Martial arts skills in one scene, and appears in the Standoff for the Kube fighting against a Shadow Dragon Inspirations * Monster Items * Lucky Cat- Summons Cat Zapper * Oil Barrel- Summons Tarred Zombie * Eye Ointment- Summons Giant Eyeball * Turkey Feather- Summons Killer Turkey * Package- Summons Mailbox * Sandal- Summons Kasa-Obake * Squirrel Tail- Summons Alaskan Bull Worm * T-Rex Tooth- Summons T-Rex * Saber-tooth Fossil- Summons Saber-Tooth Tiger * Battery- Summons Electric Eel. * Defibrillator- Summons Thunder Rhino * Archeologist's Hat- Summons Temple Stonehead * Skull- Summons Skeleton * Gold Ring- Summons Raven * Chinese Dragon Costume- Summons Chinese Dragon * Wool- Black Sheep * Needle- Button Eyed Students * Plaid Cloth- Plaid Monster * Comic Book- Comic Book Lizard * Diamond Collar- Poodle Monster * Fake Tongue- Tongue Beast * Bird Cage- Griffin * Fish Tank- Angler Fish * Pig Statue- Ao Ao * Flash Light- Moth Man * Schedule Card- Action Planner * Medieval Sword- Ghost Knights * Pirate Hat- Ghost Pirate * Rope- Cerberus * Marine Walker- Xenomorphs * Wedding Ring- Bride of Frankenstein Category:Giant Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Animals